A drinking Affair
by rui78901
Summary: Rachel finds out her gay dad is having an affair with a woman. plus Quinn and Rachel experiment with whiskey. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTER BUT DO THE Story-lines.
1. Dirty Whiskey

Right just calm down, it's not a big problem. Your dad is having an affair with a woman! Oh god it sounds awful when I said like that! Why does everything thing bad happen to me, Rachel berry. First, Jesse, now my gay dad, Great my life is officially over. And if it could not get any worse Quinn is just taking a seat beside me. She plumps herself down and takes out her lunch, I stare at her like a baby wanting food. 'Are you ok Rachel you look a bit thin?' She said looking at me up and down. 'Yes I'm fine' I say trying to hide my pain. I have to stop doing this, hiding everything that goes wrong in my life is not healthy. 'Actually Quinn I'm not alright. I haven't slept in Two weeks and last night I found a strand of grey hair!' I shout out, catching other student's attention. 'Wow, Rachel you should see Miss Pillsbury if this-

'God no, Then every one of the jocks would take advantage of me. Plus there is more'. God should I be telling Quinn this or take her advice and go to Miss Pillsbury? 'My Gay dad is having an affair!' as I watch Quinn's face going from joking to serious I tell her more. 'He is doing it with a...Woman.'

Quinn quickly downs her glass of water and pulls a bottle of whisky from her bag. 'Here take some of this it helps. A lot, Trust me'. As I hold my cup being filled with 15% alcohol I think, in my whole entire life I have never been...DRUNK. Quinn withdraws the bottle and pops it back in her bag. 'Ready 1...2...3' we both down the shots in three seconds flat, 'God that felt god...More!' Quinn refills both are cups and we do this for the rest of our lunch time. 'God Quinn I'm so drunk' Quinn starts laughing and so do I. 'we need to sober-up for maths.' We look at each other and burst into laughter again. Quinn feels a tug at her side. Miss Pillsbury is standing behind Quinn with the bottle of whisky in her hand. 'Rachel, Quinn I think we need to have a talk. Were did you get this from? Quinn turns around to face her. 'I found it in a dumpster!' Miss Pillsbury drops the bottle of whisky, which smash on the floor. 'My Office now, But first I have to wash my hands...With Bleach'

To be continued...

Do you want to know what happens to Quinn and Rachel, plus will Rachel confront her dad about the affair. Please, reviews will be much appreciated and also favourite if you like the storyline.


	2. Quinn's Big Mouth

What is that sound? Oh yeah it's Miss Pillsbury, shouting at me a Quinn in her office. 'Girls I'm so angry at you both. Drinking alcohol while you're pregnant Quinn, really?' Oh crap I forgot Quinn is pregnant. What if she loses her baby? Or even worse her baby becomes an alcoholic. 'And you Rachel. I thought you would know better than this.'

'Shut up Miss Pillsbury. Who are you to judge me?' Quinn's face turns red and she stares at me with a serious look on her face. 'Excuse me Rachel?'

God why did I say that for, Right I should just tell her about my dad she will understand. 'My dad's having an affair!' there I said it. Miss Pillsbury gives me a long stare followed by a pause. 'Oh Rachel I'm so sor-

'WITH A WOMAN!' Miss Pillsbury soon remembers about my dad. She rolls her eyes and faints. Making a banging sound when she hits the floor. 'Miss Pillsbury?' Quinn leaps out of her chair and attends to Miss Pillsbury. 'Rachel, what did you?' Oh yeah blame it all on me Quinn that's what you're doing. 'We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't of gave me some whisky. 'What? I...I-

Long pause but no answer Quinn, what's wrong cat got your tongue.

Wired, I can hear one of my dads. I turn around and see him standing in the hallway. He dials a number on his cell phone. My phone starts to ring "All the single ladies all the single ladies". 'Seriously?' said Quinn joking about my ringtone which tells my relationship status. He turns around and sees me. 'Hey sweetie' oh not now dad. He is halfway through the door and he sees Miss Pillsbury lying on the ground. 'Dad I can Explain' well if I explain then he will find out about my other dad having an affair. 'You're Husband is having an affair!' Quinn Just told him. 'Rachel I need to tell you something' said my dad worryingly. 'That's why I'm hear'

Want a chapter three then please review and comment. Plus Kurt and sue will be in the next chapter so get reviewing.


End file.
